HEMT devices, particularly those made of GaN may be used to switch large voltages. One shortcoming of these devices is preventing short circuiting between the gate and drain through the barrier region. If the electric field between the gate and the drain in the barrier layer is too great the barrier layer breaks down and the device shorts.